guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Divine Path
Suun Does Suun only reward players with the Amulets or does he let players trade amulets in as well? And do players get to choose which Green item they receive?--65.95.88.20 21:57, 3 June 2006 (CDT) :Trade them in for what? And yes, you get to choose the green you want from the several Amulet collectors standing next to Suun. — Stabber ✍ 22:01, 3 June 2006 (CDT) Spoiler What exactly is being spoiled? -PanSola 10:32, 5 May 2006 (CDT) :The tension towards the end ;] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:35, 5 May 2006 (CDT) ::Maybe the fact that you can get endgame items/ I dunno, this info seems pretty widely dispersed by now. F G 07:14, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::I would leave it for now, untill we will all have the time to finish the game :] [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 07:54, 7 May 2006 (CDT) I still maintain that the "plot of the Factions Campaign" is not revealed in any way what so ever. If the spoiler tag is to remain, it should warn about something else, not the plot of the Factions Campaign. -PanSola 15:56, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :It's like putting a spoiler tag on Perdition Rock because some of the elites can only be captured there. It makes no sense. -PanSola 15:57, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::"Plot of the" is baked into the spoiler template. Do you think a different spoiler template is needed here? F G 16:20, 7 May 2006 (CDT) :::I think if people think there are spoilers here, then a different spoiler template (or edit the original one to make it more general) is needed. Personally I don't think there are spoilers here at all. Definitely nothing that spoils the plot. -PanSola 16:22, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::Actually, there is: you learn the death of Master Togo (in the dialogues), which is quite a big spoiler IMHO. 82.247.157.187 :::::It appears that at the time of the above discussion, the dialog did not yet exist in the article. Now that it has been added over the last several weeks, I believe that you're correct that the spoiler tag is now appropriate. --- Barek (talk • ) - 22:36, 23 June 2006 (CDT) Exits All the way west there's an exit to Kaineng Center. You spawn at a higher area where the emperor's monument is I stood on the balcony outside the exit giving away free ectos, but nobody came for them :( -- 21:26, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Emperor Kisu dancing User:128.2.141.33 has already reverted the original comment and reverted himself back, but I'm quite sure you dont need to dance in order to make him dance, just wait for long enough. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:37, 25 May 2006 (CDT) :Lol the emperor's got some moves indeed XD Drop rumor I removed the following rumor for now. I hadn't seen anything to back it up, so am moving it to the talk page. --- Barek (talk • ) - 19:35, 6 June 2006 (CDT) :There is a rumor saying that if you stay for all the credits then your drop rate will be better in explorable areas. This information has no facts to back it up so it should not be taken too seriously. :per History, originally posted by user:69.247.204.59 at 16:50, June 6, 2006. Dialogue I wanted to get this up here, but I'm really not quite certain where to put it. The dialogue is triggered upon entering the 'areas' as I recall, so should this be divided some way within the 'zones' portions? - Greven 19:08, 20 June 2006 (CDT) Chest sometimes at the end a chest spawns, right where it says raisu pavillian. its a canthan chest so take a key :) it does not always spawn, but ive seen it 4 times since ive been doing factions. and each time forgot to bring a canthan key lol —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 82.37.209.232 (talk • ) 13:00, 7 September 2006 (CDT). :I have seen the chest spawn, but I also didnt bring a key. The person who did open the chest messaged me and said it opened with a green called Togo's Staff. I did not see the green though so i'm not sure if this is true.Kharn 16:39, 20 September 2006 (CDT) ::Just opened the chest at the end and it was purple and we got a non max wand and a dodgy shield. They're just the same as any Canthan chests. - BeXoR 12:29, 11 October 2006 (CDT) :Togo's staff was a lie. The person was just messing with you. Chiyo If you speak with her (by clicking, I mean) she'll mention something about there being someone you should visit at Tahnnakai Temple. To what, if anything, does that refer? Llava 22:59, 31 January 2007 (CST) :Master Togo. - [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 23:02, 31 January 2007 (CST) ::Gotcha, thanks. Wasn't looking in the explorable region, just the outpost. Llava 23:19, 31 January 2007 (CST) Heroes? I've been thinking about putting Phoenix's on all my heroes as their pet, is it possible to take heroes into the Divine path or do they get removed like Henchmen?--[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 05:54, 23 March 2007 (CDT) :Nevermind I answered my own question by beating him, Yes they will enter. Phoenix Army here I come :) --[[User:Saranis|'Saranis']] (talk | ) 06:01, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Kuunavang I happened to be the first to load after defeating shiro, and kuunavang said a sentence as soon as the game loaded. Not sure if it should be mentioned here but i don't see it neither here nor in the Kuunavang article. Here's a screenshot of it. :Good thing you edited out the names, they might have been hacked and had their children stolen!!! Oh noes ZanderArch 21:44, 18 March 2008 (UTC) Henchmen I don't know when they have changed this, but I just defeated Shiro, and my henchies were not in my party in the Divine Path. Probably to avoid/fix the double NPC thing. So, I'll just see how I will word/change that in the article. Blaze 08:38, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :Never mind, I just read that it is normal that the henchies leave the party... >< Blaze 08:40, 19 July 2007 (CDT) New Adepts http://i27.tinypic.com/21njk8l.jpg http://i3.photobucket.com/albums/y51/Scutilla/GW%20SF/gw045.jpg if someone more skilled than i could add, that would be fantastic. 60.242.78.241 03:17, 4 April 2008 (UTC) +Cat Anyone else think the End Game weps from Factions should have a category. All the other ones do. If so, what category would you suggest they are placed under? Adept weapons, Divine Path weapons, Factions end game, etc. etc. Thanks [[User:Himm Taeguk|'HimmTaeguk''']] (T/ 15:12, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Heroes of ascalon The dialog there really had me wonder about Mhenlo's 'convincing' of the female guard at vizunah square... Altough that may be just me >_>. :Wait, it took you almost a whole storyline to figure that out? ;) --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:00, 29 April 2009 (UTC) phoenix uhm...I count five instead of three Phoenix, one at the beginning, one in the middle area and three at the end, am I correct? :Yes, but the 2 near the emperor cannot be charmed. Mystzombie 16:37, 5 June 2009 (UTC)